The present invention relates to flashlights and lanterns. The invention more particularly, although not exclusively, relates to a device that can be used in one configuration as a flashlight, and in another configuration as a lantern.
It is known to employ high-efficiency LEDs in hand-held “torches” or flashlights. Some such flashlights comprise a multitude of high-efficiency LEDs.
Hand-held lanterns are of course also known and these can also comprise high-efficiency LEDs.
Very high-efficiency LEDs throw off a relatively high-intensity light beam but are expensive. A hand-held flashlight or hand-held lantern employing a very high-efficiency LED have much of their overall cost invested in the LED itself. A hand-held torch and lantern combination employing two very high-efficiency LEDs—one for the flashlight and another for the lantern—might not be economically viable as a manufactured article in a competitive market due to the duplicated LED costs involved.